Opening/Meet the Simpson Family
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Genki Pan Singers: The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light that’s rare And if it’s Nintendoland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Singers: And when our journey’s through Each time we say “good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: That corner house over there is the home of the Simpson Family, and Genki Pan, along with his friends, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Marge Simpson…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a yellow-skinned woman with long, curly, blue hair that stands up like a tower, white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, and long eyelashes, and wearing a red beaded necklace, an orange evening dress, gold silk gloves and red pumps, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Marge Simpson) Marge: Homer, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: Marge believed that Genki Pan, Donkey King, and Diddy Kong are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Homer Simpson, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a fat, yellow-skinned, bald man with very little hair and sideburns, a light brown five o'clock shadow, and white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, and wearing a light yellow long-sleeved shirt, forest green pants, and black shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Homer Simpson, Marge's husband) Homer: Marge, unless I find my cufflinks, we won’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the Power Plant Office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Homer: D'oh! Narrator: Well, Homer is a practical man. The children, however, Holly, Izzy, Tuff, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie and their friends and neighbors, Junior, Moana, Maui, Pua, Heihei, Tiff, Kirby, Tentomon, Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert, Rapunzel, and Pascal, believe that Genki Pan, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, four boys, five girls, a stork, a pig, a chicken, a Digimon, and a creature are play dueling. One boy is 9 years old with peach skin, spiky red hair, a small nose, thick red eyebrows, and white eyes with both black pupils and irises, wearing an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif. He is Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy, Marge and Homer's son. The second boy is a little boy with gold yellow skin and hair that covers his eyes and the hair has hints of aqua green on the tips, and is wearing blue purple overalls with one red suspender, and olive green shoes. He is Tuff. He is Tuff, Izzy's little brother. The third boy is a yellow-skinned 10-year-old with spiky yellow hair and white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and blue and white Converse shoes. He is Bart Simpson, Izzy and Tuff's big brother. The last boy is a large, excessively muscular young man with a dark complexion, animated tattoos imprinted throughout his skin, long curly black hair, and dark brown eyes, and is wearing a leaf skirt, shark tooth necklace. He also carries a fish hook as his weapon. He is Maui, Bart, Izzy, and Tuff's friend. The first girl is a 14-year-old with fair skin, short, brown, chin-length hair, and brown eyes, and is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, brown capri pants, a yellow ribbon tied a a bow at the neck, a red, dark gray, and yellow apron, and brown boots. She is Holly, Genki's love interest. The second girl is 8 years old with yellow skin, star-like yellow hair, white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, and long eyelashes, and wearing a white pearl necklace, a red strapless dress without sleeves that stops above her knees and red Mary Jane shoes. She is Lisa Simpson, Tuff's older sister and Holly, Bart, and Izzy's younger sister. The third girl is a little girl with light cream skin and hair that is tied in a ponytail by a purple and orange scrunchie, green eyes, and is wearing a pink and green eggshell-patterned shirt, and orange shoes. She is Tiff, Tuff's older sister and Holly, Izzy, Bart, and Lisa's younger sister. The third girl is a baby girl with yellow skin, star-like yellow hair that resembles Lisa's, white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, and long eyelashes, and is wearing a blue long-sleeved baby suit and a matching bow. She is also sucking on a red pacifier. She is Maggie Simpson, Holly, Izzy, Bart, Lisa, Tiff, and Tuff's baby sister. The last girl is a slender, slightly muscular young woman with a dark complexion, long wavy black hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes, and is wearing a turquoise necklace, a salmon-pink bandeau top, a beige fringed skirt, and a salmon-pink sash wrapped around her waist. She is Moana, Holly, Lisa, Tiff, and Maggie's friend. The stork has white feathers with black tips on his wings, an orange beak and legs, and brown eyes. He is Junior, the Simpson family's friend and Moana's boyfriend. The pig is small and chubby with white fur, greyish-black spots, a pink belly, black hooves, and a pink snout. He is Pua, Moana's pet pig. The chicken is a slender bantam rooster with yellow-orange feathers along his neck, greenish-blue feathers along his body, an yellow-orange beak, legs, and claws, and large white eyes with tiny black pupils that lack visible irises. He is Heihei, Moana's pet rooster. The creature is a cute pink ball-like one stubby arms, blue eyes, and is wearing red shoes. He is Kirby, Tiff and Tuff's friend who only says “Poyo.” The Digimon is a red and brownish green bipdal ladybug-like Digimon with four arms with grey talons at the end of the front pair. He also has large, green eyes, mouth-like mandibles, and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. He is Tentomon, the Simpson family's other friend. In their game, Tuff, Tiff, and Izzy are playing Genki, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong respectively, Moana, Holly, and Lisa are playing Genki, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong's comrades, and Bart is playing the role of Captain Ruggedo, one of Genki, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong's enemies, the other being Ruggedo's partner, Admiral K. Rool, and the third being their Assistant Kaptain Skurvy. The reason: Ruggedo, K. Rool, and Skurvy tried to kill Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, but Genki saved the two latters by cutting off Ruggedo's hand and fed it to a hungry leopard seal and in the process, the leopard seal scarred K. Rool’s left arm by biting him, the leopard seal knocked out one of Skurvy's teeth, and Ruggedo, K. Rool, and Skurvy ever since then, refused to leave Nintendoland until they all killed Genki, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. As the kids played, Bart cornered Tuff, Tiff, and Izzy on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Holly, Moana, and Lisa rooted for Tuff, Tiff, and Izzy) Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) Blast you, Genki Pan! And your friends, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, too! Holly: Get him, Genki! Moana: Go, DK! Lisa: Kick his butt, Diddy! Izzy: (Imitating Donkey Kong) Take that! Tiff: (Imitating Diddy Kong) And that! Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Give up, Captain Ruggedo, give up? (Bart smirked and opens the drawer beneath Tuff's feet, causing Tuff to fall in the drawer, making Holly make a fake gasp) Holly: (Fake gasps) You coward! Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand, scarring K. Rool, and knocking out Skurvy's tooth! (Then, a 12-year-old girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Bart's acting. She has blonde hair and green eyes, and is wearing a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it, a white-and-blue striped short-sleeved shirt, a pink miniskirt, a matching sleeveless jacket, long purple socks, and white and pink Converse shoes and long purple socks. She is Zoe Orimoto, Izzy, Tiff, Tuff, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie's older sister Holly's younger sister, and Moana and Maui's friend) Zoe: No, no, no, Bart. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Bart chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Bart: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Zoe. (As they resumed playing, Zoe chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: Zoe, the middle child, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Genki Pan, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong, and all of their adventures. (Zoe then noticed a skinny greyhound with light brown fur, a black nose, and white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. He is Santa's Little Helper, a pet and a butler to the Simpson Family) Zoe: Aw, Santa's Little Helper. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Zoe nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Santa's Little Helper carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: Santa's Little Helper, the butler, being a dog, kept his opinions to himself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Santa's Little Helper, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table. He then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Take that! Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Tuff's out of his hands. Tuff, Tiff, Izzy, Holly, Moana, Maui, and Lisa ran to the other bed so Skippy can retrieve it while Bart chased after them. Terriermon then brought the pillow to the first bed) Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Not if I do it first! (Tuff then grabbed his toy sword) Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Bart in the face) Bart: Ouch! Maui: Are you alright, Bart? Bart: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Tuff: Sorry, Bart. Bart: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Santa's Little Helper placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Izzy: (Imitating Donkey Kong) Oh yes, we will! Tiff: (Imitating Diddy Kong) Take that! (Santa's Little Helper meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Izzy, but he dodged and Bart accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Lisa: (Groans) Bart.... Bart: Didn’t mean it. Lisa: Dad is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Moana: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Tentomon: She does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Back, back, back, you villain! (Tuff, Tiff, Izzy, and Bart lock toy swords) Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) Insolent pups! (Hearing Bart say this, Santa's Little Helper stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw.) Tentomon: Not you, Santa's Little Helper. We’re just playing. (After realizing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw) Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Wicked pirate! Tiff: (Imitating Diddy Kong) You said it, Genki. (Bart swung his toy sword at Tuff, Izzy, and Tiff, but they dodged) Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Missed us! Tiff: (Imitating Diddy Kong) Missed us! Izzy: (Imitating Donkey Kong) Now you gotta kiss us! Bart: (Imitating Ruggedo) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Santa's Little Helper puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is) (Tuff tried to pretend stab Bart, but missed) Tuff: (Imitating Genki) Take that! (Izzy tried too, but missed) Izzy: (Imitating Donkey Kong) And that! (Tiff tried her turn, but missed) Tiff: (Imitating Diddy Kong) And that! (Then the three pretend stabbed Bart) Tuff, Izzy, and Tiff: (Imitating Genki, Donkey kong, and Diddy Kong) And that! (Bart collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Homer comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Homer: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Santa's Little Helper, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while grumbling a little. Bart noticed Homer and got up) Bart: Oh, hi, Homer. (realizes on what he just said; corrects himself) Er, I mean, dad. (Thinking Bart is still playing, Izzy got angry) Izzy: (Imitating Donkey Kong) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Izzy is calling him that, Homer got shocked on what he said) Homer: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Izzy felt guilty as Homer started to scold him) Homer: Izzy, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Izzy's behalf) Maui: No, no, no, Mr. Simpson, he wasn’t calling you that. Lisa: We were just playing a game involving Genki Pan and his friends. Bart: Yeah, he was being one of Genki Pan’s friends, Donkey Kong. Tiff: And Bart was Captain Ruggedo. Holly: And Moana, Lisa, and I were just being Genki, DK, and Diddy's comrades. Junior: And Tuff and Tiff were being Genki Pan himself and Genki's other friend, Diddy Kong. Tentomon: He's righ. Kirby: Poyo. (Realizing now, Homer resumed his search) Homer: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Santa's Little Helper's tail, causing the greyhound to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Homer: Oh, Santa's Little Helper, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Homer: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Homer, Santa's Little Helper, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Homer say that, the kids, creature, and animals got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Lisa: What do you mean by cufflinks, dad? Kirby: Poyo. Homer: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Homer's cufflinks, the kids, creature, and animals got shocked) Tentomon: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Bart: (Whispering) Tuff, the buried treasure, where is it? Tuff: (Whispering) I don’t know. Kirby: Poyo. Izzy: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Tuff) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Tiff spoke up quietly) Tiff: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Tuff: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! Kirby: Poyo. (Suddenly, Homer, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Homer: The bedsheet! What happened?! Bart: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Homer calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Bart off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Homer: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Homer: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Homer puts it on, Tuff ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Tuff: Hooray! You found it! Homer: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Tuff suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Homer: Don’t paw me, Tuff! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Tuff's grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Homer's face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Homer: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Homer: No! (Marge then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Marge: Homer, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Homer then points at his drawn shirt-front for Marge to see) Homer: Marge, look! (Marge turned and noticed) Marge: Homer! Homer: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Marge turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Tuff: It’s only chalk. Tiff: Yeah. Junior: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Kirby: Poyo. (Pua oinked in agreement, and Heihei clucked) Marge: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Izzy: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story. (The kids, creature, and animals motioned Izzy to stop, which made the red-haired boy confused by their reaction as Bart finished) Bart: And Zoe said.... Homer: “Zoe?” “Story?” (He suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Homer's angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Zoe.” The kids gave Bart a brief glare, now seeing that Zoe will get in trouble) Lisa: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Bart. Tiff: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Kirby: Poyo. Homer: I should’ve known. Zoe? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Zoe's name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Zoe comes in with a jug and towel) Homer: ZOE?! Zoe: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, dad? Homer: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Homer's shirt-front yet, Zoe noticed Marge’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Zoe: Wow, mom, you look lovely! Marge: Thank you. Homer: (Impatiently) Zoe.... Marge: (Ignoring Homer) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Homer: (Losing his patience) Marge, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Zoe suddenly sees Homer's shirt-front and got shocked) Zoe: Why, dad! What have you done to your shirt-front? Homer: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Homer's anger, Junior counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Homer at the right cue) Homer: (Frustrated) D'oh! (Marge then came up to Homer with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Marge: Now, Homer, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Homer looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Homer: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Zoe in anger as she and the other kids, the creature, and the animals are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Homer: Zoe? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Zoe: But they aren’t. Junior: She's right, you know. Homer: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Homer: Captain Ratface, Genki Pirate! Zoe: It’s Genki Pan, dad. Junior: And it’s Ruggedo, not Ratface. Homer: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids, creature, and animals try to convince Homer otherwise) Lionel: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Homer: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Homer's down, Marge tried to tie his tie around his neck) Marge: Now, Homer.... Homer: “Now, Homer” this, “Now, Homer” that...! (As Santa's Little Helper almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Homer: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Homer” will have his say! Marge: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Homer: Marge, Zoe’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Zoe: Dad! Marge: Homer! Izzy, Bart, and Lisa: What?! Tiff and Tuff: No! Kirby: Poyo! Holly, Moana, Maui, and Junior: You can’t! Tentomon: That's not fair! (Even Maggie was shocked that the pacifier fell out of her mouth. And Santa's Little Helper was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Homer: I mean it! (To Zoe) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Zoe bowed her head down in sadness) Homer: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Santa's Little Helper's again. Afterwards, he and Santa's Little Helper started to stumble around and Santa's Little Helper fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Homer when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Homer, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Homer then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Marge, the kids, the creature, and the animals got concerned on seeing this) Marge, Junior, Tentomon, and the kids: Oooh.... Kirby: Poyo.... (Homer recovered and noticed Marge, the kids, the creature, and the animals running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Santa's Little Helper instead) Marge, Junior, Tentomon, and the kids: (While coddling Santa's Little Helper) Poor Santa's Little Helper. Kirby: Poyo. Homer: (Shocked) “Poor Santa's Little Helper?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Santa's Little Helper) Homer: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Tiff and Tuff: (Hugging Santa's Little Helper in defense) No, please, no! (Homer grabbed Santa's Little Helper by the scruff of his neck and dragged him towards the door with Tuff hanging onto the dog's tail) Homer: Yes! There will be no more dog servants in this house! (Marge picks Tuff up, making him release Santa's Little Helper) Tiff and Tuff: (Sadly) Goodbye, Santa's Little Helper. (Santa's Little Helper waved goodbye back at Tiff and Tuff as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Homer. During this, Homer mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Homer: (Sarcastically while taking Santa's Little Helper out) “Poor Santa's Little Helper.” Oh, yes, “Poor Santa's Little Helper.” But “Poor Homer” or “Dad?” No! (Once in the backyard, Homer released Santa's Little Helper and searched for the rope collar) Homer: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? (He noticed Santa's Little Helper sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Homer: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Santa's Little Helper's neck gently and suddenly noticed the dog's sad look) Homer: Oh, Santa's Little Helper, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Santa's Little Helper's water-bowl with water) Homer: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Santa's Little Helper and placed it next to him) Homer: And the children aren’t puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Santa's Little Helper, people have to grow up. (He pats Santa's Little Helper on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Marge is tucking the kids, the creature, the Digimo, and the animals, in their pajamas, in their beds, with a young man, a young woman, and a chameleon watching. Zoe is now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved silk pajama jacket with buttons and matching long silk pajama pants. Izzy is now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and matching long pajama pants. Tuff is now wearing teal footy pajamas with long pink sleeves, a matching collar, a teal placket with small matching buttons, and blue booties with matching soles. Bart is now wearing a white short-sleeved cotton pajama top with golden stars on it and matching long pajama pants with dark blue ankles. Lisa is now wearing green footless pajamas with snaps and lime green socks. Maggie is now wearing baby blue footy pajamas and a matching bow. She was still sucking her pacifier, though. Tiff is now wearing teal footy pajamas with long pink sleeves, a matching collar, a teal placket with small matching buttons, and pink booties with matching soles. Holly is now wearing a periwinkle-blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and matching long pajama pants. Moana is now wearing a sky-blue silk nightgown with short, puffy sleeves. Maui is now wearing an extra-large orange undershirt and extra-large light blue boxer shorts. The young man is a 26-year-old guy with brown hair, goatee, and light brown eyes and wearing a blue vest underneath a white shirt, light brown pants, brown boots, and a belt. He is Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert. The young woman is a n 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair than is over 70 feet long and light green eyes and wearing a purple dress with medium baby pink sleeves with white lace decorating the ends, lavender puffy shoulder sleeves with purple hairlines, and a lavender bodice with a pink ribbon and stitches. She is also barefoot. She is Rapunzel, Flynn's girlfriend. The chameleon is green with a long pink tongue and brown eyes and can camouflage by hiding in anything. He is Pascal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon and friend. They are also the human and animal babysitters and were just informed on what just happened by Marge and the others. As Zoe laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Homer said to her earlier) Zoe: But mom, I don’t want to grow up. (Marge reassured her as she tucked Zoe in) Marge: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Flynn: But you will talk about it with him, right? Rapunzel: Yeah, are you? Marge: (Tucking Moana, Maui, Pua, Heihei, Junior, and Tentomon in bed) Of course, Flynn and Rapunzel. (Pascal squeaked in agreement) Marge: (Tucking Holly, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie in bed) Indeed, Bubbles. Bart: What he said about Genki was awful. Izzy: Yes, he even called him “absolute poppycock.” (Marge tucks Izzy in bed) Marge: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Izzy. He was just probably upset. Rapunzel: And besides, Marge said she’ll talk to Homer about it. (Tiff, upset about Santa's Little Helper being taken outside, wiped some tears away as Tuff and Kirby looked sad) Tiff: (Sadly) Poor Santa's Little Helper. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Tuff: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel! Kirby: Poyo. (Marge caresses Tuff's hair, Tiff, and Kirby to calm them and tucks them in) Marge: Don’t cry, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Marge was about to walk to the window, Tuff noticed Homer's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Tuff: Mommy? Homer: Yes? Tuff: The buried treasure. Tiff: Hope it’ll fix everything. Kirby: Poyo. (Marge accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Marge: Now, children. Don’t judge Homer too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Zoe, Holly, Moana, Maui, and Junior spoke up) Zoe: No, don’t lock it, mom! Junior: They might return. (Marge stopped and got confused) Marge: “They?” Holly: Yes. Genki Pan, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. Maui: You see, the other night, Zoe, Holly, Moana, and Junior found something that belongs to Genki. Marge: And what’s that? Zoe: His shadow. Marge: (Surprised) Shadow? Holly: Yeah. Moana: Santa's Little Helper had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Marge was about to speak when Flynn and Rapunzel, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Flynn: It's okay, Mrs. Simpson. If Genki, DK, and Diddy do come, we’ll make sure Genki gets his shadow back no matter what. Rapunzel: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. You can count on us. (Pascal squeaked in agreement) (Still feeling concerned, Marge gave in and agreed) Marge: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Marge: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Marge: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Zoe, Holly, Izzy, and Tuff then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Zoe, Holly, Izzy, and Tuff: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Marge: (Singing while Tuff finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Marge: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to Flynn, Rapunzel, and Pascal with a hopeful look) Marge: Flynn, Rapunzel, Pascal, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Flynn and Rapunzel: We promise. (Pascal squeaked in agreement) (Marge smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Flynn and Rapunzel, who are now putting on their pajamas. Flynn is now wearing a white T-shirt, matching sweatsocks, and cobalt blue boxer shorts, and Rapunzel is now wearing a lavender floor-length nightgown with short, puffy sleeves.) Marge: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Marge then exited the nursery) Marge: Good night. (Flynn, Rapunzel, and Pascal nodded a good night and went to bed. Marge then left to go meet up with Homer and go to the party) ‘Coming up: The kids, their babysitters, Kirby, Tentomon, Pua, Heihei, and Junior meet Genki Pan, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong, as well as May and Ash Ketchum, and their adventures in Nintendoland begins.’ Category:Fan Fiction